It is known that when it is necessary to immobilize a human or animal limb by casting or related techniques, as may be required as a result of a bone fracture or like condition, the skin of the animal or human after a period of time becomes irritated and a desire or need to scratch that area develops. This condition is in a large measure due to the fact that there is little, if any, air circulation between the cast and skin surface, and to date no effective remedy for this has been found. Attempts to sprinkle powder between the cast and the fractured limb generally produces little relief from the itching, and it is known that upon occasion a person will attempt to force a foreign object between the skin and the cast for purposes of scratching the irritated area. The annoyance of skin irritation and the inability of the patient to do much about it is particularly aggravated when it is necessary to partially or totally restrain the patient. The itchy condition caused by skin irritation attributed to the absence of air circulation between the limb and cast is of course magnified when the environment is one of relatively high temperature and/or humidity.